justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Party
, , , , }}"Just Dance Party" is a tour across Europe which will take place in Klépierre Shopping Centers. This tour offers new immersive and innovative experiences around the Just Dance universe and local competitions; the tour began on April 16, 2019 in France. Entertainment Just Dance Studio Transform yourself into a crazy dancing avatar, record your movements and share your short dance video on social media! Guaranteed fun for all! Just Dance Photocall Come and strike a pose like a dancer, wearing outfits and accessories inspired by the game and leave with a great memory. Just Dance Make Up Want to embody a musical celebrity or an iconic Just Dance character? The makeup corner is the place to be! Just Dance Stage If you just want to dance on Just Dance 2019 with your friends and families or enter the local competition, this is the place for you. Each shopping centre will hold a local competition where anyone above 13 years old can enter to try to win a Nintendo Switch console and the chance to appear in the game. Mascots and goodies Ubisoft provides 2 mascots for Klepierre during the tour. They will be used twice a day for the parade on stage and in the shopping centres. *Panda (As seen in the E3 2019 Conference) *4x4 (P4) Ubisoft also provides: *300 wristbands/Shopping centre *40 caps/Shopping centre *30 Just Dance 2019 Video Games Centre finals The competitors will compete to the following songs:http://www.klepierre.com/content/uploads/2019/04/JUST-DANCE-PARTY-COMPETITION-RULES.pdf *''No Tears Left To Cry'' *''Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing'' *''Narco'' *''Ça Plane Pour Moi'' *''One Kiss'' *''Havana'' *''Shaky Shaky'' *''Un Poco Loco'' *''New Rules'' *''Adeyyo'' *''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)'' *''New Reality'' *''New World'' *''Familiar'' *''Water Me'' *''Calypso'' *''Fire On The Dancefloor'' *''TOY'' *''Sangria Wine'' *''Milosc W Zakopanem'' *''I Feel It Coming'' *''I'm Still Standing'' *''Rhythm of the Night'' *''Make Me Feel'' *''Hala Bel Khamis'' The Qualification phases in each Centre take place on: Day 1 to 4 of the activity from 11:00 a.m. to 7:00 p.m. Day 5 of the activity from 11:00 a.m. to 2:00 p.m. The top 3 players of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th day and the top 4 players of the 5th day with the best score are selected for the centre final. Grand prix Each Centre Final winner has to play two more songs to win a VIP experience: *''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)'' *''I'm Still Standing'' The top 3 players on the first song among the 16 Grand Prix Participants will win a VIP experience. In case of a tie, the second song will be taken into account. Prizes The 16 Participants qualified for the Centre Final win a Just Dance 2019 game. The winner of each Centre Final wins a Nintendo Switch Console. The VIP experience winners get: *A trip to Paris for one person: flight/train, 2 hotel nights; *Meeting with the Just Dance studio: an immersion day with the trades related to the game; *Inclusion into the Just Dance game, in a form to be defined by Ubisoft. Trivia *''Just Dance'' Party is the third official Just Dance event, after ''Just Dance'' World Cup and ''Just Dance'' Live. *Ubisoft's purposed the Make It Jingle coach as a mascotte but the idea has been later scrapped. *Since internet connection is seldom unavailable, Make Me Feel and Hala Bel Khamis can't be choosen to qualify. Gallery JustDanceParty Photocall.png|Photocall area JustDanceParty StudioExperience.png|Studio Experience JustDanceParty_Avatars.PNG|Avatar tests from the Studio Experience JustDanceParty_CompetitionArea.PNG|Competition area JustDanceParty_MakeUp.PNG|Make-Up area IMG_20190623_180424.jpg|Available makeup choices Videos Promotional Content DÉCOUVREZ ET PARTICIPEZ À LA JUST DANCE PARTY JUST DANCE 2019 OFFICIEL References Site Navigation Category:Just Dance Events